


Escapade

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Crime-Solving, Devon Is Complaining, Gen, Motorcycles, Short, Wilton Is A Dingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Devon has to save Wilton's ass AGAIN.





	Escapade

Devon rides the motorcycle with an extra helmet in his lap. He  _knows_ Wilton is up to something he  _shouldn’t_ be getting into, but Devon found himself out helping the man without question.

He finally sees Wilton sprinting out of a building with three others chasing after him. Of course. Devon skids, then turns around to catch up with Wilton. Wilton pauses only a second to climb on top of the motorcycle, and they speed away together.

“You came!” Wilton exclaims, wrapping his arms around Devon.

Devon grabs the spare helmet and holds it over his shoulder. “Put this on if you want to live!”

Wilton grabs it and tugs it on, strapping the buckle below the chin tightly. Then he hangs onto Devon again.

“What were you doing?” Devon asks. “Why were those men chasing you?”

“Let’s just say there have been some crimes that won’t be happening anymore.”

Behind them are police sirens.

Devon all but slams on the brakes. “What was that?! Wilton!”

“They’re after the ones who were chasing me!”

“We were still there!”

“Keep driving!”

Devon grunts in frustration and starts driving again.

“You’re not mad at me, Devon, are you?”

Devon purses his lips and squints out at the road ahead of them.

“Devon,” Wilton says again, shaking Devon’s shoulders.

“I should have just left you there. You’ve gotten me into trouble ever since we met, you know?”

“But you came back to help me anyway!” Wilton wraps his arms around Devon in a hug. “I owe you one.”

“No. This was for saving me back in Paris. We’re even now.”

“Nothing gets past you, huh, Devon?”

Devon rolls his eyes.


End file.
